ALIENS: EXTERMINATION
by Alpha42
Summary: When Xenomorphs are taken as a zoo attraction, it's only a matter of time before things go wrong. When it does, the elite soldiers of Alpha Squad are sent to clean it up, but is this the one that they can't fix... Chapter 1 or ALIENS: EXTERMINATION


**Aliens**

**Extermination**

It was a warm summers day in the city of Casper. School kids still had half a month before school started and many children were visiting the new zoo and its new attraction, the Predator and Xenomorph area.

The AFT van screeched to a stop and the back doors swung open. Josh, Ed, Tyler, and I unloaded from the back in our combat Haz suits. "I told them this xeno and pred area was a bad idea." Ed said as he stuck a clip into his M-36. "Yea, but we don't have any say in the matter." Said Josh over the comm. I walked up to the police captain and said. "Situation report." "We sent 20 men in and none have returned." He said. "Okay that was a bad idea on your part, any preds get out?" Tyler asked. "No." "Okay, Alpha team, form on me." I ordered. All of Alpha team formed up. "Whats the plan, boss?" Josh asked. "We go in and find those cops." I said. "Why the **** should we." Ed said. "Because that's our job, now everyone into the habitat." I ordered as I went through the door. As soon as we were all through, the door closed and the airlock sealed. "Okay everyone, stay alert." I said. We moved to the center of the habitat, rifles raised. In the center of the habitat, was a large hole, about four feet across. "What the, Tyler check the blueprints." I ordered. "this isn't suppose to be here." Tyler said. "That means this is a hive." Ed pointed out. "Brilliant observation, captain obvious." Josh said over the comm. "Keep this comm clear." Tyler said. "Calm down, we're just having a little fun." Josh argued. "Call it what you want." Ed added. "Well team, into the hive." I ordered. "Roger that."

Inside the Hive

"Why do aliens always live in dark, gooey places." Josh questioned. "That sounds so wrong." Ed remarked. "Team, switch to alien vision and check the ceiling." I ordered as I switched vision modes. We all looked up and the ceiling was covered with xenos. "Holy ****." Josh said. "****" Ed said. "Move quietly and quickly, team." I ordered. "Copy that." Tyler said. "Josh, plant charges throughout the hive." I ordered. "Would you like a large or a small crater, sir." He asked. "Just enough to bury this hell hole." I answered. "So between 50 and 100 pounds of C-4, got it." He said as he ran off. "We may never see him again." Ed remarked. "Shut up, Ed." Tyler said. "Both of you, shut the **** up." I ordered. We made our way to the egg chamber and I said. "Ed, seal the top of those eggs." "I'm on it." He said as he pulled out a special unbreakable gel sealer. "Shaun, I found the cops." Tyler yelled. I ran over to Tyler, who was looking at a slime covered wall. The twenty cops had been stuck to the wall. "life signs read zero." Tyler informed me. "Damn, captain, do you read." I said over the radio in my helmet. "I read you, Alpha leader." He answered. "The twenty cops you sent in, are dead." I informed him. "Damn it, well, the airlock is unlocked, report back." He ordered. "Will do, Alpha leader out." I said. "All eggs are sealed." Ed yelled. "Okay good, Josh, make your way to the outside, we'll make our way as well." I ordered. "Copy that, lead, heading there now." He answered. "Okay, men, let's get out of here."

Xenomorph habitat

We met up with Josh outside of the hive. "The C-4 is ready to detonate." Josh said. "Okay, take cover, team, 3...2...1." I pressed the detonation button. An explosion emitted from the hive and it sunk into a huge pit of rubble. "Hahaha...blew up real good." Josh laughed. "Moron." Ed said. "Shut up, Ed." Tyler said. I walked to the edge of the pit and said. "Nothing could have survived that, okay alphas, pack it up and let's get back to HQ, I have to give the CO a briefing on this."

AFT Headquarters

General Frechea finished reading the report and looked back at me. "You're sure nothing survived that blast?" He asked. "Yes, sir." I answered. "If your sure, return to you barracks, soldier." "Yes, sir."


End file.
